vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory)
|-|Mandark= |-|Executive / Young Adult= |-|Overlord Mandark= |-|Braindark= |-|Mandark-Bot= Summary Mandark is the main antagonist in the Cartoon Network animated series, Dexter's Laboratory. He is Dexter's rival and arch-nemesis who often seeks to destroy both Dexter and his lab to prove once and for all that he is the superior genius. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 5-A Name: Mandark, Susan Astronomanov Origin: Dexter's Laboratory Gender: Male Age: 10 (Is implied to be 2 years older than Dexter) Classification: Human, Student, Evil Genius Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Toon Force, Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery (Stealthily captured Dexter's mom, trapping her in suspended animation and disguised as her to sneak into his house), Telepathy (Is capable of reading thoughts as seen in his first appearance), Magic (Possesses some magic spells and ancient dark arts), Weather/Electricity Manipulation (Can summon lightning bolts from the sky), Regeneration (Mid-High; Regenerated from having his entire body being incinerated down to ashes. Has also instantly healed from being flattened, mauled and having his head explode), Summoning (Can summon monsters from the nightmare world), Portal Creation and BFR (Can open large gateways into the nightmare world and cast beams that banishes a target into that dimension on-contact) | All previous abilities, plus Teleportation (Can remotely teleport himself or other people anywhere he wants by pressing a button on his watch), Life Manipulation (Can bring inanimate objects such as gigantic structures like George Washington's head on Mount Rushmore to life via Tripolar Frankensteinian Electrodes), Water Manipulation (One of his water traps can generate whirlpools), Size Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (Can increase an creature's size/physical stats the longer they're exposed via Monster-Blasting Ampliphonic Atomic Ray-Cannon. Can also shrink objects/people down to the cellular level), Matter Manipulation (Can create complex machinery from nothing), Energy Projection and Durability Negation (Can disintegrate people via Death Ray and Orbital Laser Cannon), Hacking (Can quickly hack into hyper-advanced technology/computer networks via remote control/digitization), Data Manipulation (Can digitize physical objects, beings and himself), Time Travel (Can teleport through time and use this to pull versions of himself from different time periods to give him back-up via his devices), BFR (Can teleport foes without them realizing into Virtual Reality Force-Loop), Biological Manipulation (Can splice together the DNA of multiple different species to create monstrous super-powered hybrid creatures. Can make people grow extra mutant arms via Liquid Squirt Gun and Dexter's mutagen), Duplication (Has rapid cloning technology, being able to make large clone armies if given time), Mind Manipulation (Has a device that can emit a wave that mind-controls everyone on Earth via Mind Domination Device), Flight (Via dark shuttles, hovercraft and Mandark-Bot), Explosion Manipulation, Heat Vision and Transformation (Via Mandark-Bot) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Fought on par with Dexter) | Dwarf Star level (Destroyed Earth in his fight against Dexter) Speed: Superhuman with Relativistic reactions (Tied Dexter in a foot race and can keep up with him) | Relativistic Lifting Strength: Superhuman | At least Class M Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Dwarf Star Class Durability: Large Building level (Can survive hits from Dexter and an explosion that wiped out his house/laboratory) | Dwarf Star level (Endured a giant explosion powerful enough to destroy Earth. Consistently takes hits from Robo-Dexo) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range by himself. Planetary with inventions Standard Equipment: His inventions Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Remains a consistent threat against Dexter, matching a lot of his inventions. His laboratory is stated to contain every ascept of science known to humans. When Mandark was introduced, he was actually significantly smarter than Dexter himself to the point he shut down his lab after seeing Mandark's own for the first time. Has knowledge in other subjects like occult/dark forces as well. When he was a young adult, he took over the company and conquered the world by stealing Dexter's ideas and presenting them to higher-ups as his own) Weaknesses: Is clumsy and often very overconfident in his own abilities despite knowing full well what his foe is capable of. Feats: Respect thread (at his sections) Key: By himself | Mandark-Bot & best inventions Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Students Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Super Scientists Category:Builders Category:Engineers Category:Sorcerers Category:Gun Users Category:Whip Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Technology Users Category:Mecha Category:Pilots Category:Preparation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Telepaths Category:Magic Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Life Users Category:Water Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Hackers Category:Data Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Biology Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5